


Semper Fidelis

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: It soon became something of a daily routine - school, then run home to drop his stuff off and change, and then it was off to see Hakuryuu. Who always got a break at four (which was when Judal arrived), courtesy of his manager. (Zagan was a weirdo perv, but Judal kind of liked him. Even if he was a bit too touchy with Hakuryuu)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Juhaku Week 2015  
> Day Two  
> Prompt One: Valentine’s

It wasn’t the first time Judal had run away, and it was far from the last time - if he had a say in it.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a stray kitten and approached it (what? He _loved_ cats), and it wasn’t the first time that he’d bent to feed the cat some of his lunch that he hadn’t eaten (wasn’t hungry), and it certainly wasn’t the first time that the cat had been startled away by some noise.

So of course, he followed it.

It was a curious little thing, gray and white with dark wide eyes; it saw the tip of his braid trailing close to the ground as he bent to feed it and it immediately pounced and began to gnaw on the loose strands of hair; Judal couldn’t help laughing at it, but winced as the kitten began to climb up and

“You’re pretty heavy, little guy,” he gently pulled it from his hair and ignored the mewl of protest, “cute though.”

“I see he likes you.”

Judal turned and scowled, “What’s it to you?”

The boy with dark hair and blue, blue eyes (and a scar covering the left side of his face) smiled, “He comes here pretty often- don’t you?” he reached out and rubbed over the kitten’s head, “Sukoshi, that’s his name.”

“Hm,” Judal stood, “who are you, anyway?”

“Hakuryuu,” the boy pointed to the store behind them, “I work here, with my sister. You can come in if you want, there’ll be tea soon.”

A flowershop. “I don’t like flowers much.”

Hakuryuu just smiled demurely and shrugged, “Be that as it may, I have a feeling you’ll be back soon.”

Judal had just snorted and shrugged, “We’ll see.”

* * *

Judal _hated_ admitting that he was wrong. He claimed he’d come back for the kitten, and Hakuryuu had just nodded as if he completely believed what Judal had said, and Judal supposed that Hakuryuu could be called his friend.

It soon became something of a daily routine - school, then run home to drop his stuff off and change, and then it was off to see Hakuryuu. Who always got a break at four (which was when Judal arrived), courtesy of his manager. (Zagan was a weirdo perv, but Judal kind of liked him. Even if he _was_ a _bit_ too touchy with Hakuryuu)

"It’s almost Valentine’s Day," Hakuryuu told Judal, "so I won’t be able to be with you for a while. We’re going to be swamped with orders for the day before and the day of. That means getting flowers and sorting them and pruning and- it’ll be busy. It’s best you don’t come. You’d be bored out of your mind."

"When will I see you again, then?"

"I’ll text you when it’s fine - ah, I don’t have your number…?"

(Funny, Judal thought, how they’d been talking for months, but still didn’t have each other’s numbers)

"Good, you’d better not forget."

Hakuryuu snorted and nudged Judal with his shoulder, “It’ll only be a few days, idiot. It’s not like we won’t ever see each other again.”

(Judal realized that his heart nearly stopped when Hakuryuu said that and  
he didn’t like that)

* * *

Laying in bed at home two days later and

it was only five o’clock, but it felt like ages had past, and yet no time at all, and _he missed Hakuryuu_.

February 13th, and talking to Kougyoku. Who was planning on buying flowers for that _idiot_ Sinbad.

"Why even bother, he doesn’t even know you."

"Because I like him, of course. And who are you to talk, you’re still pining over your boyfriend."

"I am not _pining_ ,” Judal insisted, “and he’s not my _boyfriend_.”

"Really now?" Kougyoku shrugged, "whatever you say. What do you think Sin will like more, roses or tulips?"

"Anything but roses. They’re too cliche, and they cost more around this time."

"And who taught you that, I wonder? Thank your boyfriend for me!"

"He’s not my _boyfriend_!”

(…But they practically were dating anyway, Judal mused, and he supposed that having Hakuryuu as his wouldn’t be so bad. It’d be fun, even. So maybe…)

* * *

The familiar jingle of the bell and Hakuryuu barely glanced up, just continued wrapping up the thousandth bouquet of the hour. “Happy Valentine’s day, how-“

"Ryuu," Judal interrupted, and Hakuryuu looked up and that familiar lopsided half-smile was in place on Judal’s face and he looked so _cute_ and, “you look busy. I missed you.”

"I missed you too," Hakuryuu replied, breathless, "it’s only been like two days though."

"Felt like forever. Hey Ryuu, what’s so special about today anyway?"

"It’s Valentine’s, I don’t know. Spending the day with people you love, it’s important."

"I suppose, but still."

Hakuryuu shrugged and went back to his flowers and tried to ignore the fact that Judal was _still staring_

"Ryuu, if you like someone and you didn’t know if they liked you back, would you still tell them?"

(His heart sank)

"I think I would, yeah. Even if they didn’t, at least you told them."

"I like someone," Judal said, unnecessary.

"Want me to make a bouquet for you?"

"No," that half-smile crept up, "I doubt he’d like it."

"He?"

"Yeah," a peach appeared from nowhere and found its way into Judal’s mouth, "didn’t I tell you? ‘m bi."

"Oh. Well then, uh…tell me how it goes tomorrow, I’m kinda busy now."

"Where’s Zagan?"

"We ran out of carnations, he’s getting more."

"Can’t you get anyone to help? Your sister, maybe?"

"I suppose, but-"

"Dinner," Judal interrupted, "I want to have dinner with you."

"I’m busy, we can do it tomorrow-"

"Is that really how you’re going to reject someone?"

…What.

"I-?"

"I’m asking you out, idiot."

_What?_

"You’re-?"

"Idiot," Judal said in that careless way of his, "I _like_ you. So, dinner, or should we wait-“

"No! I- no. Dinner is fine. I…you just surprised me."

"Idiot," But he was grinning, they both were, "I’ll pick you up when your shift is done. Seven, right?"

"Yeah," Hakuryuu watched Judal fiddle with the peach and then

"So we’re dating now, right?"

_Dating_. He was dating Judal.

"Yeah. Yeah, we’re dating."

"Good. Just making sure. Hey, I-" Judal leaned across the counter then and then there was the light press of soft lips against his cheek and then he was gone and

Not five minutes had passed before his phone was buzzing and it was from Judal and yeah, Hakuryuu supposed he liked Judal too.


End file.
